


The State of Public Transit is Atrocious

by become_android



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fist Fight, different POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/become_android/pseuds/become_android
Summary: On her way to work, Grace Stevens encounters a peculiar bus fight.~Or how did the passengers react to the bus scene?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	The State of Public Transit is Atrocious

Public transport could be a curse or a blessing depending on a number of factors. You didn’t want to take the tube or bus late at night alone; you were bound to attract crazies. Lunchtime was always hectic, and coming or going from work was usually the busiest. Most folks sat on the second floor of the bus or sat in more packed carriages since there was always safety in numbers. Grace Stevens was a frequent flier on the public transit, and she even had a seat she frequently chose to sit in. On the second floor of the bus, but at the back so she didn’t have to be bothered by the passengers who loved small talk. When she was heading to work, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about the cloudy weather with some bloke she’d never talk to again.

As much as she hated talking to the other people on the bus, Grace was a huge fan of people watching. It was something her daughter, Janine, had always criticized about her. “It’s rude!” She’d say when she caught her spying on the nearby girl having an argument on the phone about the migration patterns of Canadian geese. No one was ever harmed by her eavesdropping; she didn’t know these people and didn’t want to. It was just a matter of saving some costs on her data plan by watching real time entertainment act out right in front of her. Plus, it was better than Dr. Phil. Still, Janine would always say “One of these days, it’s gonna catch up to you”, and she’d just laugh off the comment and hand her a sudoku puzzle to do while she continued her snooping.

That day there was one other person near her usual seat. The woman’s curly hair was up in a messy bun at the back of her head, and her eyes were transfixed on the smartphone in her hands. With a click of her fingers she’d type up some new message to send before shaking her head and typing up yet another new message. A deep sigh, and she was back to typing more messages. So desperate in such an endless task.

The bus hissed to a stop, and Grace turned to face the window, but her eyes were on the people coming down the aisle. At first, the new passengers all took seats at the front of the bus, which Grace had been grateful for, but one woman sauntered her way down with a cocky smile plastered on her face. Her gray three piece suit hung loosely on her frame, but she maneuvered past the seats with all the ease in the world. It took Grace a moment to realize that the woman had her eyes fixed on something-- or, in actuality, someone. The woman who had been texting so diligently and who now harbored a look of almost fear locked eyes with the one approaching. Grace’s interest piqued. They knew each other? The blonde woman’s hands wrapped around a couple poles, and she leaned forward with that crooked grin.

“Hi, Eve,” She said and tipped her head. There was only a moment of peace before the woman-- Eve-- her face twisted in rage. A leap out of her seat later and she was hurling punches at the blonde. The quick shift was so sudden, Grace’s arms squeezed her purse to herself. Everyone turned their attention to the pair as they shoved their way towards the front, Eve landing hits while screeching like a banshee and the blonde holding her arms up so as to block any face shots. The trip up the aisle stopped when Eve shoved the other woman into the glass, and the blonde’s face twisted in frustration, “I’m not here for  _ you _ !”

And of course, this was met with a fist to the face, which just seemed to be the blonde’s breaking point. With a shove, Eve was flung on top of an older man, but she was only there for a second before the blonde had other plans. Her fingers intertwined with Eve’s, and she began shoving Eve back towards Grace and the back of the bus as the older started yelling in protest. The blonde threw Eve into the seat right in front of Grace’s, but as she climbed over the seat on top of her foe, Grace scooped up her bag and quickly shuffled to a seat farther ahead in the aisle, muttering “Fuck this shit…” the whole way up. As much as she could appreciate watching a good fight, it was always better to observe from a safe distance.

A glare of light hit her in the eyes, and when Grace looked back, she saw one of the passengers had his phone out to record the whole scene. If she’d had a smartphone, she’d have done the same. If only to prove to Janine how interesting things could get if you paid too much attention to those around you. The new seat was actually much better than her old one. Not only was she away from the frontlines and the risk of being a prop in their fight, but she also could see both the women at a much better angle.

Both of their heads are out in the aisle, the blonde’s arm pressing against the other’s chest, and their eyes soley locked on each other’s. It was as if the whole world had melted away, and the only people they had left were each other. Grace strained to hear the words almost whispered, “Smell me, Eve. What do I smell of to you?”

They sat like that for just a moment before Eve closed the gap suddenly. Was she going to--- she kissed her. The woman who she’d just attacked and the woman who had just attacked her too. And when they kissed, both of their eyes were wide open as they stared at each other, almost shocked that such an action could ever pass between each other. It was dizzyingly slow, like a cartoon in slow-motion or something from a dream. The man with the camera whispered, “Did they kiss?” But Grace shushed him as she leaned in more to get an even better look at the scene before her.

The blonde pulled away, her brow furrowed and her eyes wide, but the woman below her stayed perfectly the same, only with the hint of a smile twitching across her face at times. Wrinkles that had drawn such hard lines by her mouth smoothed out with the afterglow of the kiss. The bliss only lasted a couple seconds because sure enough, Eve’s expressions changed and she headbutted her-- adversary? Ex? Lover? Whoever she was to her, the woman pulled away, clutching her forehead. Eve rolled to the floor, clutching an identical welt and watching as the blonde marched past Grace and the other passengers so as to be let off. Outside the window, the blonde stood on the sidewalk, bursting with joy. She watched the other through the window, and Grace was fascinated to find that Eve was just as enthralled in watching the other.

“Excuse me?” Grace asked the man who’d wielded his phone as a camera to capture the fight, “Would it be alright if I gave you a number to send that video to?”

“Oh, sure,” The camera man said with a nod, and all the other passengers rushed forward asking for it to be sent to them too. And Eve, all alone at the back of the bus, clutched her phone in hand, but she wasn’t texting. Instead, she was staring out the window with her free hand gently rubbing her lips. 

**_TEXT MESSAGE_ ** _ : 555-881-6089 to 555-314-3256 _

**881** : Hi Janine dear, I hope your day is doing well. There was a fight on the bus, and I’m using this gentleman’s phone to send you the video. Do you know them? Hugs and Kisses.

**314** : Mom not all lesbians know each other

**Author's Note:**

> Did this in between assignments just as a little, funny wind-down. I can’t stop watching this scene tbh


End file.
